The Journey of a Broken Heart
by HunniBunni429
Summary: Fuu's many chalenges at love. T for language and Will change to M later on for situations FuuXMugen and ShinoXJin
1. Chapter 1

I do know own any of these characters!

* * *

"Get the fuck off me you flat chested bitch!" yelled a tan crazy looking man.

"Then give me back my phone you fuck face!" a tiny women replied

There was the crazy looking man, small women and a rather silent man walking down the busy streets of Tokyo.

"What's the big deal Fuu why don't you want me to see your phone?" He asked in a teasing voice. "Did you happen to see me naked and decided to get some picks to save for later?"

"You wish, I would NEVER want to see you naked!" _What a lie _She replied in a calm tone and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Well I want to see you naked" He seductively whispered into her ear earning him a bright red blush.

"Riiight you pervert since your so into flat chested bitches"

"Ahahaha you looked like you actually believed me there for a second." He kept on laughing.

That had hurt her bad but she would never cry in front of him at least not anymore. Fuu looked up to see Mugen walking away towards a group of prostitute looking women. There was a deep frown on her face; they had curves and rather large boobs. She looked down at her chest, she wasn't small she just wasn't huge and that's always what got his attention she was sure she would never be able to do that. She walked past Jin and continued on her way home not saying a single word.

They lived in a very nice house large for the three; it had four bedrooms and 2 ­½ baths. They could however afford this with ease since Jin was an extremely well known doctor that owned his own business, Fuu was a nurse there and Mugen….well Mugen was just a bum that mooched off the two.

When Fuu and Jin got home they were silent like always, Jin wasn't a man for many words which shocked Fuu more then anything since he had a lovely, **talkative** girlfriend named Shino she was also the secretary at Jin's clinic. Fuu walked upstairs to her room and fell right on her bed looking for peace.

Fuu groggily opened her eyes to see her room as well as outside was pitch black, she had noticed that her big fluffy comforter was laying over her, Jin…He may not say much but he was the closest thing to an older brother that she had ever had. She looked up to where her clock was and read the big green numbers. 12:39

She quietly got up and opened her door to see if anyone was home the whole house was dark accept for a light that was down the hall that lead to the kitchen. She made her way down there was no one up there was a plate of food and a post-it.

_Fuu_

_Went to Shino's, should be back too late _

_Jin _

She audibly sighed and began to make her way to Mugen's room.

_He's not home; he would have made a shit load of noise and for sure would have eaten the food Jin left for me well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check right?_

She slowly stepped close to his door and put her ear to the door to see if she could see anything, Nope not a single sound.

"Mugen?"…..no answer "Mugen are you in there?"…….still no answer, she opened the door and indeed there was no one in there, the room was just as dark as the wrest of the house and the bed was still neatly made the way Fuu left it earlier that morning.

_I guess he's really not home _

This made her even more depressed, if he wasn't home that meant he was probably out with one of those nasty prostitute looking bitches and knowing him he it was more like a couple of them.

She made her way back up to her bedroom flipped on the light and walked up to her desk to pull out her diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_So today was hell, Mugen and other women again. It's not like I own him but it really does break my heart. I wander why he doesn't look at me the same way he does them…._

She paused for a moment at just started at her book for a while.

_Im 21 years old and writing in a fucking diary, that's why he docent notice look at me the way I want him to. I act, dress and even look like a little kid and he is into women but then again who would blame him. _

She began to rip apart her diary page by page until nothing was left. Then she began to tear the posters and pictures from her walls. She threw all the objects from her dresser, desk and shelves onto the floor, then she walked to her vanity and stared at her reflection, tear stained cheeks, red swollen eyes, hair a complete and total mess she honestly looked horrible. Then she clenched her fist and slammed it into the mirror causing glass to fly everywhere, one of the stray pieces of glass flew at her face and cut her cheek. Not deep but just enough to make her bleed, a thin line of blood trickled down her cheek. Her knuckles where also busted quite roughly.

"Fuu?" came a gentle voice, which belonged to none other then Jin. She was openly sobbing now.

"Why, why can't he feel the same way Jin? Why doesn't he realize how I feel? Am I really that bad?"

"No! Don't even go saying things like that, if he doesn't notice you then he doesn't disserve you" He walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace, She buried her face into his chest which muffled her sobs. She slowly looked up at him tears still running down her face.

"I think…..I think I'm in love with him Jin, why did I have to fall for such an ass hole?" He frowned at this he didn't understand why she would fall for such an idiot that wouldn't love her back or rather didn't know how.

All of a sudden the heard the door downstairs open, Fuu panicked there was no doubt it was Mugen.

"Jin go I'll take care of all this ok!" He just nodded and walked out of her room.

"I'll bring you bandages and soon as he goes to his room." He walked out and she quickly close her door and turned off her light.

She put her ear to the door to listen.

"Jin it's too bad you have a girl there were so many I couldn't take care of all of them by myself" He boasted

"You an asshole" is all he replied

"Why what the hell did I do"

_Jin please don't tell him just don't say anything!! _Fuu pleaded

"If you don't know that just makes you more of an ass"

"Yeah what ever you're just jealous because you couldn't get laid by some of those girls, I swear the one girl Gina I fucked knew some amazing things I didn't even know where possible"

This made Fuu sob even more; she knew it she knew what he was doing even though she had wished on everything that she was wrong. She didn't want to have a heart anymore; she didn't want to feel anything anymore. She walked to her bed and had stepped on some glass but she didn't care, from what she understood pain was the only thing that she had felt for so long, it was the only real thing in her life. Love was just something make believe that sad little people decided to make up, to make everyone else miserable.

Before she knew it she had drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep. Jin came back later to see she was asleep, he walked over to her bed and gently used the wet rag he had to wipe off her face and hand and bandaged them up as tenderly as he possibly could. He looked down to see her foot was also bleeding and a couple small shards off glass were stuck in her foot. He quickly pulled those out and bandaged her foot too. He placed a small peck on her forehead and walked out of her room.

What he didn't know was that Mugen had been watching him and was completely perplexed as to why he was coming out of her room with a bloodied rag and bandages. After Jin went to his room Mugen walked up to her room and opened the door, thank god it wasn't loud. He walked in and looked down at her eyes wide in shock there were bandages on her face and hand and her room was completely trashed things everywhere her including glass he had to be careful not to step on.

_Fuu what are ya doing girl, ya really need to forget about me im not worth lovin and I wouldn't know how to return it to ya._

His eyes fell to crumpled pieces of paper and he picked one up and began to read it

_Dear Diary, _

_So today was bad like always, I try my best to get Mugen's attention and nothing is working. Maybe I could get implants or something that would probably do it. I keep telling myself its just a crush I will get over it, but the more and more I think about it the more I know im just lying to myself I mean honestly why would a crush would have lasted this long, since I have had feeling for him since we all met in high school I feel so stupid sometimes there are plenty of nice charming men out there that always try to date me and get to know me and yet I don't want any of them the only one that I have ever wanted was Mugen. Last night I had this horribly erotic dream about him and I and to be honest I loved it not just liked it I loved it. There were things he did to me that made me melt I know it was just all in my imagination since I am still a virgin and have never really felt a mans touch, kind of sad really I'm 21 years old too. It's not like I haven't been given the opportunity. Honestly it just doesn't seem right being with anyone other then Mugen. I need to get over him bug time! Well that's all for today I need some sleep lets just hope my dreams aren't plagued by him. _

He neatly folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. Walked to his room and admired the neatly folded sheets and blanket on his bed, he knew there was not another soul that would put up with him the same way she did and really truly love him and take care of him. She always knew was he was hungry and cooked for him, did his laundry when he was too lazy too and always made sure that his room was clean and everything was neat and organized. He decided it was time for him to go to bed too.

* * *

SOOOOO a new Samurai Champloo story I came up with I am in the process of writing a Naruto fic but I had such good ideas I couldn't just pass them up right? I Typed this up sooo damn fast I think it's a record time lol.

Hope you like it so far, comment please I want to know what you think! Tell me your honest opinions criticism is greatly welcome as well.


	2. Notice

I am afraid to tell you all that there has been a death in my family and that writing as much as I love it, Is no longer the top of my to due list so I don't have the time to keep doing this. A friend of mine will continue what ever stories of mine she so chooses to, she is kind of new at all this online stuff so don't be too mean please. I have told the ideas and storyline I was going for in the two on going stories, she is a great writer so I think she will do an exceptional job. Again I am sorry I didn't post this earlier but this death had done a lot of damage to the family and has needed a lot of attention. I do plan on coming back when everything settles down but I am not sure how long that is going to take.

/yukichan514

Thanks so much from everyone who has read my stories!!

Hunnibunni429 3


End file.
